His First Love
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Now Natsu could understand just what Juvia meant by love at first sight. So what if she was an older woman?
1. Tea

**I have a three-page paper due tomorrow and I haven't started lmao but I just have to compare 2 poems so I don't think it'll be hard lmaooo I'm the worst English major ever**

**Important info at the bottom!**

* * *

His life felt a bit boring around this time of year, being the summer after his second year of high school, seventeenth birthday not since long passing as well. There would have been the looming pressure to decide a college and career going into his third year, but he was dead set on learning how to manage his father's business after high school, so all he looked forward to was the fun expected along with his group of friends during their last year together. Igneel was a creative engineer, worked with multiple different materials to create either sculptures he was inspired to make, commissioned pieces for people around the world or home goods like kitchenware and vases they sold in a little but very popular shop; one he was excited to inherit.

Gray and Gajeel often complained to him how they'd been wasting their time, doing nothing but playing around when they could have been chasing their steady stream of fangirls; some of who may have idolized them a bit too much. High school wasn't about finding their sweetheart but building their credit before going off to college and finding women there.

If that was what they wanted, he had no qualms there. But he certainly didn't want something like that for himself. He craved the deep emotional connection that he could see in his parents, someone who balanced him so well that he would have no choice but to chase them to the ends of the earth. He had yet to even find someone who gave his heart such a yearning feeling or the tight grip on his lungs that stole his breath and made him dizzy with happiness, so he read once in a book.

It was a fated meeting, the day her cup of iced tea slipped from the windowsill and shattered as it hit his head. It could've happened to anyone, he supposed, this summer's night when the warm breeze followed while he strolled with a cherry popsicle between his lips. She gasped as she looked down and yelled for him to stay still, running from her apartment over what seemed to be a quaint bakery. Huh…since when was this here?

"Oh my Mavis, are you okay?!" She winced at the sight of blood trickling from his forehead, a small brush in her hand to clean off any shards of glass that may have stuck to him. There was no time to say or do anything as she forced him to bend over, shaking his hair of any shards, accidentally knocking the popsicle to the ground as well.

"Let me get you cleaned up inside," He was whisked indoors, yet to be able to say anything as he stumbled in behind her.

She forcefully sat him down in front of her coffee table and pulled his t-shirt off to rinse in the sink. He barely even got a good look at the girl as she rushed around before crouching down in front of him with a damp rag and a first aid kit.

"I'm so sorry about that, really," She sighed as she wiped his bicep of the sticky juice, a slight blush filling his cheeks as her delicate fingers graced his skin.

"Nothin' to worry about, my mom's always told me I've got a thick skull." He smiled as she giggled at his words, eyes meeting briefly as she looked up. His breath hitched and heart fluttered for an achingly short moment, captivated by the perfect glow in her eyes and pull of her lips to her cheeks. He blushed as she continued to wipe up his arm and down his chest, from the crook of his shoulder up to the tip of his ear. Had she not been bothered by his shirtless appearance? Indeed, that was the mark of an older woman, not even so much as blushing like the girls at school would. And he was impressive, which sounded a bit arrogant, but he was a martial artist as well, growing up with Erza had its good results at times.

"That's good to hear," She hummed before turning to rummage for a band-aid in the medical box.

"I'm Natsu," He cleared his throat, stealing back his gaze that had wandered to follow the curve of her body and well-endowed chest; even Loke hadn't had the chance to fondle someone as well-endowed as her.

"Lucy," Her breathtaking smile beamed as she pat the small scratch on his forehead with a cotton ball. "Lucy Heartfilia, I run the bakery downstairs."

"O-Oh…" He hoped she wouldn't be able to tell his blush had increased as one hand softly caressed his cheek, and the other tended his wound. "I'm still in high school, it's our summer break right now," He spilled, urgent to tell her as much as he could about himself in the short moment they were together.

"Feel more than welcome to visit my store the next time you're out walking, I'll give you some free desserts for all the trouble," He nodded shortly as she finished plastering his band-aid, getting up to saunter into her kitchen. "I put your shirt in the dryer, so it may take a little while to finish. Would you like to have dinner with me? I was just about to serve myself."

"S-Sure, Lucy-nee."

As he walked home that day, he clenched a hand over his heart, listening to it thud wildly in his ears. His lips twisted eagerly at the thought of her smile, unable to contain his want to see her again. She was a fantastic cook, even when it was only a simple meal of fried rice and eggs, but what else should he have expected from someone who owned their own bakery. He thought it would've been awkward trying to make conversation with someone he just met, but they had a lot in common when it came to the want to create new sculptures in his case and pastries in hers. She invited him to return whenever he wanted, even on the weekends if he wanted to help her out with some projects she had been thinking of for her store, something he was more than happy to do.

"Eh? The hell are you calling me for?" Gray barked on the other end of the line, Natsu grinning as his eyes met the sun setting along the horizon in front of him.

"...I think I just fell in love,"

"Tell that to someone who cares!"

* * *

**I know this isn't very long, my intention was to make this a long one-shot but I thought it'd work better if I just broke it into parts so I could include everything I wanted to and not rush through the scenes like I felt like I did with Destiny (which I really have to edit)**

**Again, I'm stupid and busy so I won't be able to promise consistent updates, but I really wanted to release this idea!**

**I've been lowkey into this concept after reading a couple manga like it and uuuuuuuugh I promise to make this sweet as hell, and I do not condone the idea of having sex with minors SOOO before anyone gets on my case about it, don't want to spoil anything but this is more of a Natsu chasing hs first love story. But for sure I'm dropping some really good moments between them**

**My tumblr is moeruhoshi if u want somethiin**


	2. Shortbread

**EYY IM GOING TO THE BTS CONCRT THIS WEEKEND**

**And i got too excited fr thought i was going to throw up and couldn't calm down last night so i wasn't gonna write but! this story is sweet and slow going so it was easy to continue even with my fangirling**

* * *

Natsu's mother scurried around the house that morning, a duster in one hand and a white sponge in the other, working quickly to eradicate any small speck of dust or uncleaned patch of the house that she saw.

"Do you always have to clean so much before Grandma gets here?" Her son sighed absentmindedly as he raised his legs to avoid the vacuum as she drove it past the couch.

"You know how she gets. She's only here to see Wendy off on her first day of middle school tomorrow, but if the house is anything less than what she expects, she'll go right back to the airport." Grandine huffed as a familiar soreness began to fill up in her bicep. "It's a surprise how well your father turned out compared to that stuck up old bat. But she's family, so we'll do our best to make her comfortable."

The two shared a secret snicker about the side comment of Igneel's mother as the matron of the Dragneel household fell tiredly by her son's side. As her breaths began to even out and her eyes glued to the cooking show Natsu had on, a sudden realization came upon her that had her jumping right up again.

"Crap! I forgot to pick up the dessert! Natsu, will you run out to get something?" She exasperated and hurried to her room to rummage through her purse for some cash. "Nothing too sweet, some cookies to have with tea, and a cake for tonight! I was too preoccupied buying all the things we needed dinner that I forgot."

"No problem! I'll be right back." He eagerly snatched the five thousand jewel from his mother's hand and ran to the door. The pink haired boy grinned as he stepped out of his house, not bothering to take his time on the way to see Lucy.

After the incident with her tea glass, Natsu had made it a habit of visiting her whenever he could, limiting himself to once or twice a week as to not make it obvious how much he liked going to see her.

Even if it was just for a second, with an excuse of wanting a drink of water and a pork bun after he'd had a run; seeing the piercing light of her smile was enough to recharge him for a whole month.

The pleasant smell of bread and sugar filled his nose, and the bell above the door rang to signal his entrance. His lips pulled into a soft smile at the decorations he had actually helped Lucy put up not too long ago, using his knowledge of interior design to brighten the place up.

"I'll be right there!" Lucy called out from the back room, his heart jumping with excitement at the sound of her voice.

"It's just me, Luce!" His tongue thrummed with life as her name rolled out of his mouth, the baker having allowed him to call her so casually since the 'nee-san' honorific made her feel too old.

"Oh! Good morning, Natsu!" She beamed as she made her way through to the front, wiping her hands of whatever she had been working on with a dishrag. "What can I get for you?"

"Ah, my mom sent me to pick up some tea cookies, my grandma's comin' over for a visit." His fingers nervously tapped on the counter edge, and he hopped on his toes, flustered just by looking her in the eyes. "A-And a cake! My little sister starts her first day of middle school tomorrow, we're celebratin'."

"Is that so? Well congratulations to her, and I just made some shortbread cookies fresh this morning, you came at a good time." She laughed, unfolding a box to load the round things into. "You're starting school as well then?"

"Yeah, my senior year. I won't be able to come by as often," He sighed and dramatically pouted, leaning against the glass display case as Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd rather you focus on your schoolwork than worry about trying to come visit me, although I do appreciate the business." The baker let a sly grin slip as Natsu gasped, putting a hand to his heart and wearily hissed.

"That's no way to keep a regular, Luce. You're lucky that I like your food." He teased and stuck his tongue at her as she did the same, handing him a bag full of the items he requested.

"Will that be all? Or should I toss in some cheese for that whine?" Lucy laughed as he raised a brow in question, Natsu's ears clinging to memorize the chime of her giddiness, but failing to understand what her joke meant. Did she start selling cheese or somethin'?

"That's mean," He pouted again, turning his eyes to the case in search of anything else he might be interested in. "Hey, is your strawberry cake any good?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it is!" She huffed, Natsu's lips turning up at the cute way her cheeks puffed when she had her hands on her hips.

"Then lemme get a slice! I have a friend who's addicted to the stuff, she might become a regular too if it really is as good as you say." He snickered and slid her his money as she finished boxing the last item, giving him a warning glare as he continued to giggle.

"Well, I can't be mad if you're helping my business out. Hurry up and get out of here before I start kicking your smart ass." Lucy threatened with a smile as she slipped his change back to him, their fingers touching for a brief moment, their surprising softness enough to make him explode in a blush he persistently held back. "And tell me what your family thinks of what I made."

"Sure thing, see ya later, Luce!" He grinned widely as he left, his heart failing to calm down. Who could after interacting so much with their crush? He was going to have to get some tips from Juvia, this was getting to be too much for him to handle on his own. He just hoped his blush wasn't too obvious, an older woman like her probably would let him down before he even had the chance to confess if she noticed how he felt.

"Why does she have to be so cute…?"

* * *

**I know this isn't long but i don't think it will be since its not an overly dramatic story**

**tell me what you think cx**


	3. Flour

**I changed the rating from M to T bc I don't think this story is gonna get all that steamy**

**I prolly considered it in the past lmao but I wanna keep it light! No smut ;-; but I promise the ending's gonna be cute cx**

* * *

"See you guys later," Natsu stood up as soon as the last bell rang, his bag already on his shoulder and speedy feet carrying him towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, Salamander," Gajeel said as he snatched the back of Natsu's collar, halting his movements and subsequently choking him.

"The hell, metal mouth?! I got somewhere to be!" Natsu glared as he was plopped back into his seat while he and Gray stood with crossed arms in front of him.

"You're gonna tell us where you keep runnin' off to every day before I tell Erza that you're pickin' fights with those Sabertooth bastards." The raven-haired boy spat.

"No way am I tellin' you jerks squat!" He roared and pushed past them, his shoes squeaking against the floor as he sped out of the classroom and avoided the grasp of the two now hot on his trail.

"Give it up!" Gray shouted as they ran out the school gates, refusing to stop until they either tired Natsu out or were led to the location he kept sneaking off to after school.

They went from the school to the park, playing a destructive game of hide and seek through the foliage, taking a break at a nearby shaved ice stand and showing each other their colorful tongues, pausing again when they started up after their snack and gave themselves cramps, until Natsu tried to lose them on the way into town.

"Fine! F...Fine! I'll take you with me!" Natsu keeled over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Gray gasped for air and groaned, leaning against the entry of an alleyway they'd just ran through. Gajeel nearly knocked Natsu in the head with his bag as it slipped off his shoulder, the pierced boy sitting on the ground as he wiped away the sweat on his brow.

"All...of that? For this?! The fucking sun is setting, you flaming ass!" His cousin roared as he tied his hair back into a tight ponytail.

"Well, I don't need you idiot's comin' here too! Luce is my girl, not yours!" He grumbled and began walking again, the two widening their eyes as they stood to follow him.

"The hell?! Since when do you have a girl?" Gajeel asked as they rounded the street corner.

"Well, she's not really mine, but I go to see her a lot," He shrugged, ignoring the two who began to snicker.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! It's that girl you said you were in love with, isn't it? And what, you've been stalkin' her or something? Ya must've really got knocked by Erza to be callin' her your girl," Gray cackled, tears streaming down his eyes as the laughter became too much for him.

"Shut it! I can dream, but you better remember that she's mine! Keep your mitts off her!" He glared at them before pushing open the door. The little bell rang as they entered the empty bakery, Natsu grinning as he called out. "Sorry I'm late, Lucy! Ya still open?"

"Does she live here or somethin'?" Gajeel whispered to Gray, who only shrugged as they waited.

"Oh, Natsu, is that you?" His heart swam at the sound of her cheerful voice. "I was wondering when you'd be here, you came just in time!"

"Really? Whatcha got for me today?" He asked, a tail practically wagging as he leaned against the glass case.

"If you don't mind, could yo—you brought your friends? Awesome! We can use all the help we can get, c' mon, follow me," Lucy smiled as she opened up the partitioner to lead them into the back of her bakery. "So, your names?"

"Gajeel,"

"Gray...so you're Lucy? You own this place, huh?"

"Yeah, hasn't Natsu told you? He's here a lot, I'm glad to have such a loyal customer," She laughed as he seemed to bristle with pride. "You can set your bags down on that table over there, we're having a bit of trouble in the back."

"We?" Natsu asked as they made their way to the larger exit, walking into the now dark light of night, a bulb beside the door all to illuminate the alley.

"W-Woah!" A lighter voice yelped as she stumbled backward, about to fall onto the ground but caught in Gajeel's arms.

"You employin' elementary kids to lift bags of flour for you? Can't be a good thing for business," He smirked as he settled the blunette on her feet, Lucy shaking her head as the girl turned around with a fierce glare.

"I'm twenty-five!" She steamed and smacked his chest. "Isn't that obvious?!"

"T-This is my best friend, Levy-chan!" The blonde interrupted before the short girl could really explode. "She came over to help me out, I had flour delivered earlier today, but the guy had to leave early before he could finish loading in my supply. I hope you don't mind helping us out, we've barely made any progress."

"Of course, Luce! I'm stronger than these two put together," Natsu said as he pushed up his sleeves and squat down to lift a bag of flour onto his shoulder. Psh, this was nothing, Erza made him bench more than this when they were five!

"Eh? Say that again!" Gray pushed Gajeel out of the way to lift one himself, Gajeel joining as he attempted to lift two at once.

"Now you can start on those snacks you promised me," Levy said as she pulled out a stool in Lucy's kitchen, the two having left the boys to finish the job.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Natsu?" She called out for the boy who almost immediately ran into the room.

"What's up, Luce? We're nearly done out here,"

"Oh, good! Have you and your friends had anything to eat yet? I can thank you guys for helping me out with some dinner, do you like tonkatsu?"

"Yeah! You're the best, Luce!"

"He's rather chipper," Levy giggled as she got up to help gather the ingredients. "I wouldn't think anyone who had a glass dropped on them would make friends with the person who did it,"

"I fed him after cleaning him up, I think that's what keeps him around. The best way to a man is through his stomach,"

"Oho~ a man? He can't be more than seventeen," The pixie-like girl gasped, smiling as Lucy playfully slapped her arm.

"You know what I mean, he's a good kid. Although I might have to give him a Lucy kick to the head if he learns not to tease his elders."

"You sound like a fucking puppy, dude," Gray scoffed.

"What am I supposed to say when she cooks for me?"

"You mean all of us," Gajeel rolled his eyes. "You're seriously delusional, Salamander, worse than water woman if we're being honest."

"Only difference is that Juvia actually has a chance with me," The raven-haired boy began to say, only to bite his tongue as their lips turned up sneakily.

"Oho~ a chance with you? As if, I've been tellin' her that you're no good for years! She needs to move on to someone that doesn't think so highly of themselves." Natsu said with a smirk as Gray began to fume.

"The hell was that? Since when did you two talk to each other?"

"All the time, ice tits, she's a pretty interestin' girl when you make an effort to get to know her."

"Now she has someone else to whine to, it's not all that fun makin' plushies with her all the time either," Gajeel said, snickering as Gray clearly expressed his jealousy.

"And why the fuck are you doing that with her?"

"It's called being a best friend, loser." He stuck his tongue out with a smirk and dodged the oncoming punch.

"If you guys are done—oi! No fighting, I know you're boys but not near my flour!" Lucy intervened as she stood wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon, come help us roll some dough while the rice is cooking."

"What kind of dough?" Natsu asked as he pushed the two aside, ears burning as Lucy motioned him to lower his head, her fingers brushing against their tips as she put an apron on him.

"Choux pastry for cream puffs," She smiled as he virtually drooled. "If you're good and keep the fighting to a minimum, I'll give you guys some to take home,"

* * *

**y'all can look forward to some navia brotp in the next chapter cx**


	4. Croissants

**hey all you people**

**hey all you people**

**won't you listen to meeee?**

**I just had a sandwich, it's no ordinary sandwich, it's a sandwich made with jellyfish jellyyyyyyy**

**Hey man, you've got to try this sandwich. it's no ordinary sandwich. its the tastiest sandwich in the seaaaaaa**

**idk what that was lmao**

* * *

"Do you really have to do that?" Natsu rolled his eyes as he stared at the blue-haired girl who stuck her face between the curtains hanging in front of the window next to his bed.

"Yes, otherwise Juvia wouldn't be able to watch Gray-sama, now would she?" Juvia snorted and waved away the pink-haired boy who sat beside her, his eyes glued to the gaming device in his hands.

"Is staring at him while he reads a book really all that fun? Go over there and talk to him if you want to see him that badly," Natsu sighed, pumping his fist a bit as he completed the level he was on with a new high score.

"Natsu-san knows that Gray-sama wouldn't even give Juvia the time of day if she tried," She mumbled with a pout gracing her lips.

"That's exactly my point, he's never gonna be any good for ya like that," He huffed, tossing his game aside as he yanked the curtains closed in front of her. "Let's go do something, yeah? You're gonna drive yourself crazy doin' all that,"

"But Gray-sama looks so cute sitting on his bed," Juvia sighed, yelping as Natsu flicked her forehead forcibly.

"That loser's never going to say what he wants, so the only way to get his attention is with action,"

"...so Juvia should bake him some cookies?" Natsu groaned as her eyes lit up at the idea, his finger falling to flick her once more.

"C'mon, we're goin' out," He huffed, dragging the whiny girl behind him, calling out to let him mom know that they were leaving.

"Where is Natsu-san taking Juvia?" She groaned, looking back to the street that led to Gray's house.

"To Lucy's place," He hummed, a secret smile gracing his lips. "A girl I know owns a bakery nearby,"

"Eh? A girl? Natsu-san never talks about girls!" She gasped, clapping her hands and grinning as he looked away shyly.

"Don't make a big deal over it," He bumped her with his shoulder as she squealed. "She's really cool, I wish I got to see her more often. I go in every once in a while to get a snack after runs or to pick something up for my mom, but I don't wanna make it look like a thing, you know?"

"Natsu-san, you're doing it all wrong! Lucy-san won't see Natsu-san as anything more than a customer if Natsu-san doesn't try to be Lucy-san's friend!"

"I guess that makes sense," He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "But she's older than us, I don't wanna bug her like that,"

"It's not being a bother if Lucy-san likes seeing you," Juvia pointed out. "Natsu-san just has to get his foot in the door,"

"Really think that'll work?" He snickered as she nodded wildly.

"Of course! Juvia knows the most about romance, after all!"

"We'll see about that," He grinned as they turned a corner that revealed the bakery in question. His heart sped up at the sight of the blonde outside, watering her plants.

"Heya, Luce," Natsu called out to the baker attending to her ferns.

"Oh, hey Natsu! And...?" She motioned to the blue-haired girl by his side.

"Ah, this is my friend, Juvia. She needed to get out of the house, so I brought her to come get one'a your killer cupcakes,"

"Mhm! Natsu-san never stops talking about Lucy-san's work! Natsu-san said it's to die for!" Juvia smiled widely, ignoring Natsu's tiny kick to her ankle.

"Well look at you~, finally bringing some business in for me! You guys came just in time, I was going to close up early today," Lucy said as she showed the two of them inside.

"Geez, it's so cold in here, Luce! Is that why you're closing early? Your aircon broke or somethin'?" Natsu's teeth chattered as his hands rubbed up and down his biceps, glad that the chill probably calmed his blush.

"I'm making chocolate croissants for a special sale tomorrow," She explained, handing each of them a frosted treat. "I don't usually have time to make them since it takes a while compared to my other goods, but I've had a lot of recent requests for them."

"It's too bad we can't stick around any longer," Juvia sighed dramatically, smirking as Natsu gave her a sideways glare. "But Juvia is quite the baker herself, do you think we could watch you, Lucy-san?"

"D-Don't listen to her, we don't want to get in your way," Natsu waved his hands to reject the idea, icing smeared on his upper lip.

"It's not a bother at all! You two can take a seat while I continue rolling dough, hmm? I got half of them done yesterday, so there's not much left for me to do. And I'll let ya get a taste for free if you help me out a bit?"

"Heck yeah! You really know how to speak my language, Luce!"

Gray glared at his phone as he watched Natsu's social media blow up with pictures and short videos of the slanty-eyed bastard hung over his girl like she was his own.

Not that Juvia was his, and if anyone asked, there was no way he would be honest about his feelings. But...well...she was, and he wasn't really looking to get into it.

He wouldn't say anything, but he was jealous. Gajeel and Natsu were able to connect so much more easily with Juvia, while he could never. Every time she spoke with him, her eyes would light up, her happiness overboiling with an insane amount of love for him that he didn't deserve.

He didn't deserve her smile or her laugh, or the cute crinkle of her nose when she was annoyed. All he could do was brush her off, hiding the blush he experienced every time she called out his name.

Seeing Natsu get along with her, make her laugh when he tossed flour at her, it made his stomach churn with jealousy.

He wasn't an idiot, they were truly just friends, no shit. But Natsu was able to do the things Gray couldn't when it came to Juvia. Because he wasn't good enough to be that person for her; a friend.

Knowing where they were, he was quick to get himself ready to march down and interfere with whatever was going on.

But once Gray stood at the corner near the bakery Natsu was obsessed with, he froze at the sight of the two walking out together. They laughed and ate whatever they had and carried bags, his arm slung over her shoulder while hers wrapped around his waist. Turning back to walk in the opposite direction, he shoved his hands in his pockets and returned home without confronting them.

His feelings didn't need to get in the way of her happiness.

"Ah, Gray-sama," His heart clenched at the sight of her soft smile as she stood in front of his door not that much later in the day.

"What's up, Juvia?" He asked in his usual distant tone, glaring as he saw Natsu waiting by his mailbox.

"Juvia made some chocolate croissants earlier today, and she wanted to share some with Gray-sama," She said, nervously holding up the bag, a shy blush on her cheeks as her doe, midnight-blue eyes staring widely at him.

"Sure, thank you," He accepted the bag, tilting his chin towards the pink-haired dork standing by. "You and Natsu have more plans later or somethin'?"

"Oh, no, Natsu-san's going to walk Juvia home," She shrugged, curtly bowing before she turned to walk away. "Juvia will see Gray-sama at school, then. Bye-bye~,"

"Yeah, bye,"

* * *

**Thank you for the wait! I hope you liked it cx**

**This was a chapter with a bit more explanation than it was developmental, bc there's gonna be some GrUvia drama that I have to paint a picture for alongside the NaLu, lawl**

**Juvia's totally rooting for Natsu's success along with us XD**

**It's almost Thanksgiving break so hopefully, I'll get a little more time to update more than once!**

**Follow me on tumblr if you want to read early releases or just keep up with my schedule in general! it's moeruhoshi on there too**


	5. Sympathy Cookie

**im already back, yes, never expect me to be done this fast again lmao**

**um enjoy tho**

* * *

"Have you guys heard? Natsu's got his dick hard for some broad workin' over on Strawberry Street," Gray hummed, idly munching on a chip from the bag in his hand. Juvia choked slightly on her juice at his words, coughing as Erza burst into a deep and formidable blush. Gajeel turned himself away from the idiot who dared speak those words, his lips tightly pressed together as he felt his cousins dangerous aura overcome the room.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Natsu slammed his palms down loudly on his desk, nostrils flaring and sharp eyes glaring at the relaxed boy leaning back in his chair as he stood up. "If you want a fight that badly, Fullbuster, I'll shove your face into the goddamn wall right now if you dare talk about Lucy like that again. Try me."

"Oh, come on, you know what I meant. I was just talking about that bakery you like hangin' around in, tryna get your tip dipped. She's an adult, yeah? So I bet ya her snatch is loo-"

"N-Natsu-san!" Juvia shrieked as the pink-haired boy shoved his desk aside, snatching the collar of Gray's shirt before slamming his fist into the flesh of his cheek. He dropped him to the ground, Gray spitting out the blood in his mouth with a frown before tackling Natsu to the floor. "Gray-sama, please stop!"

"Gajeel-kun, Erza-san, d-do something!" Juvia cringed in horror as Gray flipped Natsu onto his back, splitting his lip with a sucker punch of his own.

"I'm not getting in between that dumb shit," Gajeel shook his head, holding up his hands and backing away from the two as other students either ran or did the same. Juvia looked to the redhead who was still gathering herself from Gray's harsh use of words, taking deep breaths as she charged towards the two with her tomato complexion.

She yanked the back of Gray's collar and dragged him to his feet, walking him to a separate corner while Juvia helped Natsu up.

The raven-haired boy ignored Erza's scolding as he watched Juvia hold Natsu's face in her hands, examining the cut on his lip, his bleeding nose and the slight bruise already forming under his eye. She sighed and shook her head, taking his hand in hers as she led him towards the door.

"Juvia and Natsu-san are going to visit the nurse,"

"So? What the hell was that all about?" Erza's words finally became audible to him when they were gone , Gray clicking his tongue as he pushed past her.

"I'm going to go clean up in the bathroom," He grumbled, ignoring the looks and whispers of his classmates as he left the room.

His anger was still ripe in his chest, sitting alongside the words that still refused to rise like the bile he wanted to upchuck.

He bent over the sink and glared at the tap left running, pissed that Juvia chose Natsu to care for right after their fight. When had she even decided that that pyro bitch was more important than him?

"I know that whole shit show was about Salamander and water woman hanging out a couple weeks back. Are you really that bent, Gray?" Gajeel asked as he walked into the restroom, leaning against the wall adjacent to the fuming student.

"Shut up," He spat, cupping some water in his hands to splash onto his face. "You don't get it,"

"I get that you're being a real piece of shit," Gajeel grunted, rolling his eyes as Gray shot him a glare through the mirror. "You had no right messin' with that idiot for bein' friendly with Juvia. It's a real wonder why she even gives a damn about your dumbass when you can't be honest with h—"

"Yeah yeah, you're all buddy buddy with her like it's some dream," Gray shot out, turning off the water before heading towards the door. "I don't need that shit. And I'd rather have her off my case,"

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna wail on Salamander for no reason until Juvia sees what a prick you are? That won't work on her, as much as I'd like it to. She fucking adores you, god knows why." The pierced boy sighed roughly as Gray left after he finished speaking, running a hand through his hair. "How fuckin' annoying…"

The raven-haired boy retreated to the roof, not wanting to bother with his friends or teachers; he just needed a minute.

Gajeel was right, he started that fight just to get back at that slanty-eyed moron. Wasn't it an absolutely psychotic feeling to want to practically herd a girl into a corner to keep her away from others, so that she'd only have you? Juvia didn't belong to him, she didn't need to when he was having those kinds of thoughts.

And it wasn't like Natsu was his rival in any sense of the word, he was obviously too taken with that blondie to even think about looking Juvia's way.

Her adoration for him wouldn't fade, but if either of them didn't learn to let go, they'd never be happy.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice approached him as he heard the click of the roof door closing. He was leaning against a fence, back facing her until she stood beside him. "Gray-sama didn't come to the nurses office,"

"So? I don't need to get treated for every bruise I get," He sighed, glancing sideways at the composed blunette holding herself in composure as she handed him an ice pack.

"Gray-sama needs to take care of himself or Papa-sama will worry," He groaned and snatched the bag from her hands, Juvia flinching as he offered her a glare.

"Okay, I get it. Thanks, you can go now," He waved her away, moving himself to create distance between them.

"...Is Gray-sama upset with Juvia? Juvia didn't mean to—"

"You didn't do anything, just leave." He hissed, her lips pursing as she stalked forward.

"Juvia's worried, Gray-sama. Why are you talking to her like that?" He slapped her hand away that attempted to settle on his arm, the anger he held towards Natsu decidedly redirecting itself as he roughly snatched her wrist in his grasp.

"Do you think I need you to worry about me, huh? Who told you that I needed this stupid fucking ice pack in the first place?" Gray snapped, throwing the plastic bag on the floor, the loud cracking of the ice making Juvia flinch again, her eyes wide as Gray's anger increased.

"J-Juvia just—"

"Just what? Doesn't care about my personal space, I'd say. She follows me around like some goddamn dog who couldn't be happier getting kicked around by the owner who obviously doesn't want her. How idiotic are you? You think I love you in that weird fantasy of yours? I'll give you my answer right now since you clearly want to know so badly. I don't love you, never have, never will. I'm dating someone else, as a matter of fact. And she's nowhere near as clingy and annoying as—"

Gray was silenced, his voice cutting off as Juvia's swift hand came down harshly against his cheek. She ripped her trapped wrist from his hold, her eyes angry and wet when he turned to look into them.

"You…" Her voice wavered, gobs of tears readily streaming down her face. "If you want me out of your life that badly, Gray, then fine. I'm done. Juvia...don't even try to talk to Juvia after that."

Juvia was quick to run away, leaving Gray to hold his face, heart sunk and shattered, his mind slow to catch up with his mouth. Now he was really about to throw up.

"Fuck…!"

Natsu trudged his way into Lucy's store later that day, the clouds dark and rumbling to suit his mood. He was glad to see that it was empty, as it was usually busy in the mornings and evenings.

"Hey, Nat—whoa! What happened to you?!" Lucy gasped as he leaned against her display case, resting his chin on the counter. He smiled a bit as she grabbed his face, inspecting the bandages and large bruises he sported.

"Got in a fight with a friend is all. He was being a prick," Natsu shrugged, finding himself only able to be happy as she faced him with a glare and cute pout.

"That's no good, you shouldn't fight with friends! But I guess it must have been serious if you're coming out of it looking like this," She sighed, her hands still caressing his face.

"He was disrespectin' my girl," Natsu voiced, his words gruff as Lucy began stroking his hair.

"Eh~? I didn't know you were dating someone, Natsu!"

"No, no," Natsu snickered at her surprise. "Nothin' like that. Someone I'm interested in." He shrugged, hiding a whine in his throat as Lucy tore away from him. "Cutest girl in the world that the bastard had some shit to say about,"

"Bring her by some time! I'd love to meet her, even if you aren't together yet," She giggled, pulling out a cookie from her case to offer him. "She sounds sweet,"

"I'll think about it," He grinned and nodded absentmindedly as he accepted the snack, Lucy excusing herself to answer the phone when it began to ring. He stared at her as she stood in the back of the store, his eyes focused on her smile as she spoke.

He grit his teeth thinking back on Gray's words, his crush on Lucy wasn't some lusty, bullshitty, no love whatever the fuck. Lucy was...there was a lot about her Natsu had come to love in the short amount of time they got to know each other. Juvia's tip had worked superbly, and now Natsu felt comfortable to be around her whenever he pleased. And she never seemed bothered in the slightest.

He wanted nothing more than to smother her with a tight bear hug and to whisper his truth in her ear, to reveal that he thought she was just so fucking amazing. Or to hold her at all, really. That would be an over the top, exceptional way for him to recharge.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu asked as she returned to the counter, his heart fluttering as he looked into her eyes. "Think I can hang around here for a couple hours? I don't want to go home yet, my parents'll throw a fit if I come walking in lookin' like this,"

"Yeah, okay," She laughed as he pumped his fist, holding up the movable part of the counter to allow him into the back. "But you'll do your homework while you're here. And I might make you knead some dough for me,"

"Whatever ya want, Luce,"

* * *

**i hope that development wasnt too fast or dramatic cuz this story isnt going to be very long, like tops i have 2 or 3 chapters left? maybe 4?**

**Gray's a dramatic bitch lmao im having fun with this**

**and when Juvia speaks in the first person you knoooow shes serious 0-0**

**fr tho lemme know what you think**

**i can promise that the next chapter will be more nalu focused cx **

**maybe i can finish this story off over the break, who knows lol**


	6. Jammed Brioche

**I'm alive oops I've been gone way too long**

**totally apologize for getting my head all mixed up with one-shots...I cannot help myself! I get too many good ideas, I swear. **

**Technically I'm on a hiatus, as stated on my Tumblr, but I was up doing homework till the last minute and felt a little burst of inspo**

**And I just don't feel right if I don't give myself the op to work on fiction even when I'm busy**

**Stress is no good!**

**Please enjoy! We're getting closer to the end of the story!**

* * *

Gray and Natsu were usually quick to bounce back after a fight, but this time, not so much. They sat beside each other in class but refused to speak or even look at one another. Erza wanted to voice her concern, but Gajeel was quick to stop her; this was something they needed to work out on their own.

Juvia was thankfully in a different class, so she was able to avoid Gray easily. She hadn't told the others what he said on the roof…knowing that it wouldn't lead to anything good. Gajeel would have surely beaten the raven-haired boy to a bloody pulp, and well, she hadn't found it in her heart to want that for him just yet.

She, in fact, ran right home after that whole conversation happened. Maybe he had been trying to hurt her on purpose, but Juvia didn't really care to know. It was better to hide her heart and happiness for now.

To cheer himself up after these melancholy days at school, Natsu would visit Lucy, as per his usual routine. The stress would lift from his shoulders just at the sight of a single strand of her hair. He smiled when she did, laughed when she laughed, and she comforted him with her fingers pressed into his scalp when he leaned his chin down on her counter. He really wanted to hug her during those times, and to bury his hand in her soft golden locks.

He often imagined that she would blush, but cozy up to him too, and the smell of flour and sugar would soothe his nonsensical worries.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy giggled as she wrapped up the few items he ordered.

"I can't tell what my own face looks like," He shrugged, smirking as she rolled her eyes and handed him the white confectionery container. "What kinda look was I givin' ya?"

"...a happy one, I suppose. Are you happy?"

"Comin' to see ya always makes me happy, Luce," He grinned, sighing lovingly in his mind as he stared at her reddened cheeks and the pout of her heart-shaped lips.

"Uh-huh, go on, get outta here," Natsu laughed and waved to her as he left.

"See ya tomorrow, Luce. Have a good night,"

"Bye, Natsu, goodnight," The crisp evening air bit at his nose and nipped on the warmth of his cheeks, his feet gliding in their stride. Gosh, he really wanted to give her a hug, she was so fucking cute. His heart felt full with more memories of her smile and touch, hoping that his visit today had brought them closer together.

The next day was Saturday, allowing Natsu to take a morning run where he planned to stop at Lucy's for breakfast right after. Tea with a croissant and jammed brioche. The blonde always made sure to give him an apple or two too. She was never keen on giving him too many sweets without something savory or healthy to balance it out. He loved that about her. She took care of him and he wanted to do the same.

He jogged up to her door, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel, brows crooked as he bent over to read the oddly placed paper sign.

_'Family Emergency — closed until further notice'_

Natsu felt his heart leap into his throat. He pressed his face against the glass to see if he could spot her inside but it was too dark and the lights were off, which caused his panic to steadily rise.

He quickly backed up and looked up to her bedroom window, the curtains drawn shut and the glass closed before them. He resisted the urge to run up her stairs and pound on the door, clammy hands finding purchase in his hair.

He had no way to contact her, no way to make sure she was okay. Natsu didn't know a thing about her family either so assuming anything would do him no good.

"Shit...all I can do is wait…" He groaned, reluctantly pulling himself away from the bakery. He was a man of action and impulse, patience was not his forte. He'd rather run to wherever she was, to comfort her in her probable time of need. What if she was crying, alone in her bedroom, and needed someone to hug? But she probably had a closer friend to rely on.

He jogged past her place every morning afterward, before school, to see if she was open. As well as every evening to see if the light in her bedroom was on. He had no luck, unfortunately.

It was a spastic week of his haphazard behavior, the stressed-out senior unable to bear the loneliness and worry that built in his heart more and more each day. He was going to go crazy without her, crazy with worry for her. He really wanted to fucking hold her, to fight off any pain she might be feeling.

"Oh, Natsu?" Grandine said to her son one day as he was stood doing the dishes after their dinner.

"What's up, mom?" He asked, turning off the sink as she drew his attention to where she was, in front of the fridge.

"Why didn't you tell me that the baker was out of town for a funeral? I would have made sure to send some condolence flowers if I knew her father had passed."

"...what?"

"The women down at the grocery store told me that girl finally came back into town last night. She mentioned it in passing, they said, and she looked really shook up. I hate to think that she's alone, you know? She's too young to deal with this and her business, I'm worried." Grandine sighed as she stepped out of the room, missing the wide-eyed and hostile face of her son. "I think I'll send a meal over. She won't be taking care of herself, I just know it. I'll tell everyone else in the neighborhood to do the same."

When his mother went upstairs after her mild rambling, Natsu felt the weight of his heart drop into his stomach.

She…

Oh, he didn't even know what to think, what to do for that matter.

But she had looked terrible, and was all alone, without a father…

He grabbed a jacket and quickly laced on his shoes, not bothering to tell his family where he was off to.

Lucy was all he could think of, and he hoped he could, well maybe if she just saw a friendly face, maybe that would help.

Natsu arrived within what felt like mere seconds, his feet having carried him faster than thought possible. He rushed up her stairs and gave a rapid knock, taking a moment to catch his breath and calm down.

"Luce?" His cheeks flurried with a blush as the door cracked open to reveal the blonde in question, a thin tank top stretched over her chest, and thin cheeky briefs to match.

"Natsu? Hey! Natsu!" He stumbled in as she yanked on his arm, giggling madly as she closed the door behind him. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"Uh-huh…" He gulped as she sauntered away, his eyes falling to the white beer can in her hand. Crap…

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked tentatively, taking off his shoes before he followed behind her. "I don't think you should have answered the door looking like this, you don't know who it could have been,"

"So? It ended up being you," She shrugged. "And I trust you! Now, c'mon, come sit with me!" She motioned him to join her in the small living room area, Lucy sat at her table in front of the television.

"How have you been? I heard from my mom what happened," Natsu cleared his throat, determined to keep his eyes only on her eyes. He watched them falter for a moment before she took another swig from the can she held. Three other empty ones were knocked over on the table.

"Oh, I'm just fine, you don't have to worry about me," She gave him a half-hearted grin. "Is that why you came over? Were you worried about me, hmm?"

"That, and I missed you," He spoke honestly, trying to lighten the mood a little. "It felt off, not gettin' to see ya every day, you know?"

"Mhm...I missed you too," Her smile fell sloppily wide, Lucy leaning forward against the table.

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat, his lips twinging with a grin. He had really wanted to hear those words from her.

"Do...do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope. Not one bit." Her voice turned sour, Natsu startled by her sudden glare. "Everyone keeps asking me to talk about it, and I've had enough, okay? My dad and I haven't spoken in years, he wasn't that great to me in the first place, so I'm just fine with what happened. It happens to everyone eventually, so there's no reason for me to be upset."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Natsu flinched as Lucy pursed her lips and tossed her now empty can in the opposite direction, her eyes still sharply on him. "I care about you is all, I don't really know what to say in a situation like this,"

"I know," She sighed, leaning back onto her hands. "No one does."

"I should," Natsu cleared his throat and stood up to leave. "I should get going, I only came to see ya for a second, my parents don't even know I left,"

"Eh? Already? That's no fun, you just got here!" Lucy pouted and stood up, standing in front of him and in his path. "Why don't you stay the night?"

"W...What…?" Now Natsu really felt his throat dry up, his heart stop and skyrocket at the same time. His hands went clammy and his knees buckled ever so slightly. He was not ready for that kind of question. From the love of his life, in nothing but her underwear, and totally off her rocker. "You're not thinking clearly, Luce, I should really––"

"Don't be like that! I'm not that wasted," She rolled her eyes, taking his arm in her hold. "I swear."

He didn't believe her for a second.

"I-I'm a guy, Luce, and guys––guys, they don't––I mean not when you're...a-and, and my parents––"

"They don't know where you are, right? So isn't it okay? Just one night?" She pouted her lips and pressed herself against him, batting her eyelashes. "I know you like me, so don't you want to stay?"

"What...What do you mean? You know?"

"Of course I do! I'm not blind, of course I can see that you have a crush on me," She rolled her eyes and giggled again, pulling him towards her bedroom. "So it's okay for us to spend a night together, yeah? I can show you s––"

"No way!" Natsu quickly tore his arm from her grasp, his eyes stinging ever so slightly with tears. "C'mon, Luce! Fuck that! Are you seriously saying that just because I like you, you'd let me do anything to ya?! Especially––fuck! You're seriously shitfaced, you know?!"

"Quit…! Quit yelling! What did I do, huh?! I just wanted us to––"

"No, don't even try explaining shit! You'd use me like that to help yourself feel better?! I'd never fucking do that to you! Never! And my feelings aren't something for you to use like that, okay?! They're mine! And as far as you know, I don't feel squat about you! I really wouldn't for a girl who uses people to hide like this...with meaningless fucking sex! Fuck that!"

Natsu finished his yelling with hot tears running down his face, Lucy fallen to her knees, blubbering into her hands. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the sudden onslaught of rage continued to flow through him. He clenched his fists and cursed again, moving towards the door.

"I really...You were...you're my first love," He seethed through his teeth. "My feelings...they're not something I'd ever want to waste like that. Because I really...really fucking care about you. I love you so much. And I don't know what I'll do without you, Luce, but I can't see ya for a while now. I'm sorry."

* * *

**TBH this feels a little rushed to me? Though I didn't intend for much else to go on, you know? **

**I don't want to add more than what I find necessary. **

**Please please please tell me what you think! BC I've been away so long lmao, I hope I didn't wreck any expectations**

**Some more on Juvia's situation with Gray in the next chap!**

**I truly don't know what I'll update next, I am working on the next Greedy Dragon, but my time is sparse at the moment **

**uuuh idk what else to say, but I hope all of you are staying safe! Quarantine is a bitch and a half but we seriously need to put up with it. **

**If you're a new reader of mine, feel free to check out my other works if you're in dire need of some hardcore NaLu!**

**HMU on Tumblr if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer!**


	7. Bittersweet

**trying so hard for none of this to sound rushed af so I hope you ENJOY**

* * *

Gray's story was heading in a notably different direction, starting from when Juvia left him on the roof.

He cursed himself for not being honest with her, but he thought he needed to push her away. She was too good for a possessive piece of shit like him, who would probably only taint the goodness of her heart.

But she'd probably run off to Natsu and cry in his arms...fucking hell. He didn't like how close those two were now. It wasn't fucking fair.

If she loved him so much, wouldn't they be close by now? Surely he would've been more important than Natsu, but that was truly a result of his prickly nature. Juvia would've been his best friend if he didn't prefer her at a certain distance from his feelings.

"That was a pretty shitty thing to watch," A voice snickered from behind him. Gray turned around sharply with an annoyed glare, Ultear rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shove off," She scoffed. "You made a girl cry in public, you're the real asshole here. I was just taking a nap before you showed up,"

"What do you want? I'm not really in the mood for games," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The two of them were old friends, who weren't around here? But they had drifted apart when her mother passed away; it had really been hard for them both. Their families were very close. She was taken care of by Meredy's family, along with Jellal, there ending her backstory.

"I'm worried about you," She pouted, clasping her hands behind her back as she walked towards him. "You're clearly hung the fuck up on some weird shit,"

"It has nothing to do with you," He frowned and made a move to push past her, Ultear's surprising strength keeping him in place.

"If you really want Juvia off your back," She grinned. "Then I'd like to help,"

"Why?"

"Jellal and Erza aren't fun to tease anymore," She shrugged. "And Meredy has been going out with Lyon a lot since they met. So I'm bored."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "The fuck do you have in mind then?"

"You can pretend to date me, yeah? You lied about having a girlfriend and all, so I can fill that void. Spreading rumors like that'd really be enough to fully commit her to go after Dragneel, don't you think?"

"Watch what you say," He fumed, angry at the idea of her with that goddamn flame head.

"Gray, are you kidding me? You wanted this, didn't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't have yelled at Juvia and told her there wasn't an ounce of love for her in your heart. When she's the whole reason why you're still here. So shut up. I'm your scapegoat and we'll play this out until you get what you wanted,"

"...fine, whatever,"

"I'll take care of everything, so you don't have to worry about loose ends," Ultear waved as she walked away from Gray and went back downstairs.

While Gray didn't really care about what Ultear was about to do or say, he felt a bit of relief wash over him. He wanted Juvia to stop loving him so much...to find her own way in life without him.

He could say there wasn't a big change he saw once he went along with Ultear's idea.

He still wasn't talking to his friends, Juvia still wasn't coming by anymore, no one was approaching him to confirm dating rumors either.

But the violet-haired girl swung by as often as she could, pulling him away at lunch and leaving with him after school.

Some people would give sideways looks but they wouldn't question it. Juvia hadn't even seen them together yet.

They just walked home together, which he was indifferent about. Gray was waiting for the explosion, for one of his friends to see him and question his actions. He wanted Juvia to see him and fall apart. As cruel as that was.

But Natsu at this moment was preoccupied with Lucy, and the others weren't forgiving Gray until he properly apologized for taking it too far. This was his punishment, per Erza's request.

"This is boring," Ultear whined one afternoon as Gray was walking her home. "I thought this'd be more dramatic but everyone's just ignoring you,"

"Uh-huh," He agreed, but remained indifferent. "This was a dumb idea,"

"No, it wasn't! We just have to make it more believable," She huffed. "Let's go on a date this weekend,"

"Why? We're not actually dating, I hope you know,"

"Obviously." She deadpanned. "You're a real shit boyfriend. I'd be better off dating literally anyone else, but that's beside the point,"

"I'll tell Jellal to tell Erza that we're going out," She nodded with a hand on her chin. "I think that should get some traction,"

"Where are we going then?" He asked, not caring about her lame scheming attempts.

"I have to do some shopping for mom's birthday, so you don't mind coming out with me, right?"

He groaned and bit his lip, annoyed at the painful pang in his heart. He knew how disappointed Ur would be right now if she knew he was doing this crap.

"Yeah, just text me where."

The day of their date happened to land on the same day that Natsu had finally worked up the courage to go see Lucy after their fight.

He could still hear the sound of her cries as he closed her door that night, the audio replaying nonstop in his memories.

He shouldn't have yelled, that was the last thing she needed…

But didn't Lucy kind of deserve it? After all, she was...well, the way she tried to use his feelings against him like that…

He couldn't help himself from exploding in the end. Wasn't that how people felt about their feelings, anyways? It was coveted and sacred and he would never take advantage of the girl he loved. Never.

Even so, Lucy hadn't been in her right mind. She was probably depressed and just needed an outlet, though he'd never sacrifice his first time for something he thought was so shallow. Not to say that she was shallow!

But now, Natsu avoided her street like it was plagued. He took the long way home, though he was fine with that. They both needed some time away from each other. To gain perspective or whatever. (But he was already beginning to miss her like crazy again).

He had yet to mention any of this to his friends...rather, he felt uncomfortable bringing her up to anyone besides Juvia. After that shitty stunt Gray pulled, he just figured no one would take his feelings seriously. The quirky blunette was helpful when he needed someone to relate to.

What would he say to her anyway?

The love of my life was basically giving herself to me in her greatest time of need and I yelled at her until she cried.

Not the best way to phrase it.

The situation would soon be remedied...hopefully...it had been about three weeks since they fought.

In the end, he would truly come to regret getting his family hooked on Lucy's baked goods.

"Please, mom, why can't you send Wendy?" Natsu whined as his mother handed him a small wad of cash and a short list.

"Because I need you to carry a few things for me, okay? I need those cakes for an event at work tonight, and she's too little to do all of that on her own. Now go make good use of those muscles! your father and I have to leave in a half-hour!" Grandine huffed as she pushed the reluctant idiot out of their home.

Natsu sighed and pushed aside his pride. Fucking fine.

What was the worst that could happen, anyway? Lucy... she'd probably be professional and just hand them off without bringing that night up.

Well duh, why would she talk about that night in broad daylight?

Whatever, he was just going to go in, order the cakes, wait in the corner until his name was called, take the items, and leave before his heart literally exploded.

Every step towards the establishment felt weighted and uncomfortable. He could feel his throat tightening again, and his hands shook the tiniest bit.

He hated feeling this weak and unconfident, knowing he'd be unable to look her in the eye when he always gave her unwavering eye contact.

It wasn't unreasonable for him to feel so bad, it was expected, really. Who would be at 100% after a fight like that?

But he really wanted to see her. He wanted to know that she was okay, that he hadn't made her situation worse.

He wanted to confess properly and hope to cherish her even more after they made up. He hoped that she would accept his feelings too and that her proposal that night wasn't only because of his one-sided love.

He pushed the door of her shop in, taking a deep breath as he approached the counter. He missed the smell of this place. The smell of meat buns in the oven, the smell of fresh frosting, and abundant sugar. He always wondered if Lucy had the same scent.

"I'll be right there!" A voice called from the back, his heart sinking at the sound.

That wasn't Lucy's voice at all, but her friend Levy's? They met on occasion, though he could say they never held a proper conversation. His focus was always on Lucy, after all.

"Oh, hey, Natsu," She greeted him. "It's good to see you again,"

"Yeah, you too," He cleared his throat, a blush present on his cheeks. "Uh...is Lucy around at all?"

"She's still recovering... it's been a hard time for her," Levy explained, Natsu quickly shaking his head.

"O-Oh, yeah! No worries! I was just, you know, worried. I can't imagine what she's dealin' with,"

"I'll be watching the shop for her for a couple more weeks until she's ready to come back," She bossed. "So, what can I get for you?"

Natsu left the store with three boxes tied together on a stack with string, his head held low as he munched on a pork bun Levy let him have. He wondered if she knew what happened, but no way he could've asked. Although he could say he was relieved not to have seen Lucy today. His heart still wasn't ready.

He sighed, staring up at the door to her place, just hoping she'd step out to meet his curious eyes.

But when the door began to creak open, he snapped from his dreamy gaze and ran to hide around the corner of another store.

A man with orange hair and a crisp suit stepped out first, adjusting his glasses as he laughed with the blonde.

His heart instantly lit in flames, jealousy brewing catastrophically in his stomach. He saw Lucy step out and talk to him from her door frame, the smile painted on her face too delicate. He frowned, lips twisted and his fist forming.

Natsu had missed her smile so much, and for her to be showing that face to another man…

He didn't want to watch the interaction, but he couldn't look away.

Why was she looking so sweetly at him? It'd barely been nine in the morning, had he spent the night? Who was he to be leaning over and stealing a kiss from—! And the absolute red blush on her face…

Natsu whipped himself around and ran at the sight of him now bringing her in for a hug.

So that was it, huh? She probably had a lot of guys she could rely on for comfort. She was an adult after all, so of course, some brat with a crush on her meant nothing.

His mother explained as he walked into the house that she and his father would be out until the next night, for the event she talked about. It was taking place in Hargeon, and Wendy would be with Sherria until then.

He was glad to have the house to himself now, unsure if he should scream or cry or break all of the plates in the cabinet.

Natsu chose to cry, his heart shattered beyond repair. All he could see was that kiss.

That man swept her into his arms and planted it so softly against her lips. She didn't even push him away until he pulled away.

He wanted to do something about it, but what place did he have in her life right now. It seemed like she had easily gotten past their fight, yet he'd been severely mulling over it for a fucking month.

"I'm such a loser,"

Juvia had just gotten out of the shower when she saw her phone screen light up. She sighed and scrunched the water out of her hair, surprised to see that it was Natsu texting her so late.

_'Hey, can you come over? I know it's late and there's school tomorrow but I really need to see you,'_

Juvia was quick to text back her answer, haphazardly scrunching the water from her hair and pulling on a random outfit.

Natsu never sounded so vulnerable through text before, so she didn't want to keep him waiting.

She grabbed all of the things she would need for the next day and shoved them into a duffel bag, running out of the door as she quickly locked it.

She lived alone so there was no one to stop her from going out, her parents off working somewhere overseas. The reason that she clung so much onto Gray's father, was because he was one of the most stable adult figures in her life. She could always rely on him if she were having a tough time.

Juvia didn't live far, so it wasn't much of a hussle she had to make. She rushed because she was worried and was glad to have someone other than herself to worry about.

The cold night air nipped at her cheeks and bit at her fingertips, her body bouncing as she waited for lights to change so that she could cross the street.

When she entered Natsu's neighborhood, she resided the urge to take a peek down Gray's street. It had been a long while since they spoke, longer than they'd ever gone before.

But he took things too far that day and had yet to even attempt an apology. Half of her wanted to just go and beat it out of him. Juvia chose to be patient instead and focus on herself rather than her beloved raven-haired boy for once.

Turning the corner onto Natsu's street, she bit back a scream as she almost ran into a couple walking her way.

"O-Oh, Gray-sama…" Her voice was caught and surprised, her eyes wide at the sight of him pulling away from a kiss with Ultear.

"Oh, hey," He said rather plainly, Ultear subtly looking back and forth between the two.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," She said with a lowered gaze, walking around them as she continued towards Natsu's house.

It was hard to ignore the thumping of her heart and the erratic butterflies in her stomach. While she was happy to have seen Gray, she didn't want to see something like that. She thought he lied about having someone else, she knew him best, or so she thought.

But why hadn't he been clear before? Why did she feel lead on and played and ultimately left with her heart in a million pieces?

Her mind could only go back to the days when they were young, when Gray gave her flowers and blushed as he promised to marry her, his cheeks puffed out as he pouted.

Natsu answered his door with puffy eyes and a tired gaze, not expecting to see Juvia wracked with tears as well. She practically slammed herself against him and cried, letting go of everything she had held back those last few weeks.

He snorted a bit and sighed; of course they were both in sync that day. A fucking shitty day if there were ever going to be one.

The sky rumbled in the distance, a light drizzle suddenly falling upon the town of Magnolia. It was a phenomenon that occurred whenever the blunette cried, though no one knew why. Hence why Gajeel called her 'water woman'.

Natsu carried Juvia up the stairs with him, grunting as he plopped them both on his bed.

"I hope that I'm not the reason why you're in tears," He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"N-No," Juvia hiccuped, shaking her head as she accepted the tissue offered to her. "Gosh, Juvia's sorry...Juvia came over because Natsu-san was upset."

"That doesn't really matter if you're the one cryin' now. I dried up all my tears a couple hours ago," He shrugged with a small smile. "What happened?"

"Juvia...Well, Juvia hasn't told anyone yet, but Gray-sama and Juvia got in a fight a couple of weeks ago,"

"Eh? What about?"

"It was after Natsu-san and Gray-sama fought," She took in a deep breath, heart panging at the words she would have to repeat.

"He told Juvia that he didn't love her...that he'd never love her. That he was with someone else and––"

"The bastard said what?! I'll go over there right now and kick his––!"

"Natsu-san, calm down! This is why Juvia didn't tell anyone! Juvia didn't want anyone to make a scene," She said, quickly pulling down the pink-haired boy before he could run to the door.

"He had no right spewing that bullshit when we all know he loves you," Natsu grumbled, throwing a dirty glare to the window across from his.

"Juvia saw Gray-sama and Ultear-san kissing just before she got to Natsu-san's house. So Juvia doesn't think he was lying." She shook her head, her bottom lip beginning to waver again. "Juvia was really hoping that he lied…"

"I saw Lucy kiss someone today," He confessed with a tired groan. "I hadn't seen her in so long...and to see her like that after our fight...I feel real fuckin' dumb for loving her so much,"

"Natsu-san fought with Lucy-san?" Juvia asked through a sniffle. "Why?"

"She was drunk and I yelled at her for...well it wasn't cool what she was askin' me for. I got upset that she wasn't taking my feelings seriously, y' know? But I made her cry and I've been feelin' so shit about it! To think that I was thinking about it this whole time, only for her to have moved on...ugh, it really hurts my head to think about."

"Juvia agrees. Juvia's thoughts have been so heavy recently, she just wants a peaceful night for once."

They both sighed for the millionth time and smiled as their eyes met.

"Thanks for coming over again. I'll cook you somethin' in the morning as thanks." He said, flopping down onto his pillow as Juvia got comfortable by his side.

"Thank you," She giggled as he pulled his duvet over them both.

"And I'm gonna kick Gray's ass at school tomorrow. He doesn't get to talk to you like that and get away with it."

"Then should Juvia kick Lucy-san's ass?"

"Pfft, no no, don't worry about it," He rolled his eyes.

"Then Juvia thinks Natsu-san should have a talk with her. That fight was important, wasn't it? So you should make things clear before Natsu-san can't anymore."

"Yeah...I think you're right," He huffed, squishing his cheek further into his pillow as Juvia nodded.

They both looked at each other for a few moments, their hands coming together in a comforting hold between them. Natsu was glad to have her, his only friend that he felt understood the true struggles of love. And Juvia was glad to have him as well, a conscious that reminded her there was much more than Gray in her life.

Natsu made a move to lean in first, his forehead gently bumping against hers. Juvia blushed, smiling as he nuzzled warmly against her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Juvia slanted her head more towards him for their lips to meet, their puffy eyes closing as they briefly met.

It was a soft peck, a comforting gesture, nothing more than friendship behind it. With one done, he offered another and another.

Their small kisses were quick to mold into something a little deeper, something that they both were starved for.

A twinge of happiness and excitement maybe, or just the ability to ignore their other swarming thoughts. Their tongues met, not thinking about each other but the longing urge they had for the one they admittedly might have to let go.

His lips met the nape of her neck, a bruise left to mark the memory of their built-up desire.

"Lucy…"

"Gray-sama…"

They laughed and fell asleep not long after, happier than they had been in a while.

* * *

**I'm really proud of you if you survived that kiss, TRULY I mean it!**

**sometimes I feel the need to school y'all and remind y'all not to be biased towards crack ships**

**I've been planning this shit for a loooooong time ah I'm really happy I wrote that kiss!**

**one more chapter after this!**

**please tell me if this was shit lmao a girl needs to know**

_**I hope the timeline wasn't too messy?**_

_**to be a little more clear, first Lucy was gone for a week without Natsu knowing where she went and she came back at the end of said week**_

_**Juvia and Gray fought after his and Natsu's fight so give or take a couple of days before Lucy left town**_

_**Then, Natsu and Lucy fought, which lead to a three-week stalemate. Wherein, Gray was with Ultear and everyone was just in a bad mood. Grey clouds all around. ** _

**I really really hope you all are okay, thank you for being with me after all these years. I feel really lucky and blessed to have such a supportive fanbase. Thank you for letting me continue to express myself! I'm happy and excited to continue creating more for you all. **

**Please message me or follow me on Tumblr if you ever have any questions!**


	8. Fried Rice

**y'all are reaaaaal dramatic pfft but I still adore you**

**truly hope you came back to read the end cuz HA**

**I finished this chapter quickly bc I know y'all were starviiiiing to see the end**

**I knoooow it was a hard kiss to read through but I really thank you for being open-minded and not super judgemental for that choice**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

Gray was upset. Annoyed and upset. He didn't think that Ultear would kiss him, nor did he think that Juvia would see him.

The kiss didn't annoy him so much, it was purely the fact that he'd seen the girl he liked run into another boy's home when it was so late at night.

And his father had the audacity to mention that his parents were out of the house. It was just a passing remark that Silver mentioned as he intended to keep the Dragneel's updated on whether or not their house was still standing.

The knowledge that neither were interested in each other wasn't important to him. It was only the fact that Natsu's lights stayed off and that a sudden shower rained down.

He knew the likelihood of her crying at that moment, that Natsu was probably comforting her while they had a sleepover or whatever.

_Whatever. _

You could say with full confidence that everyone had a breaking point. For Natsu, it was when Lucy took his feelings too lightly. For Juvia, it was when Gray had the gall to speak to her like that, like she never mattered to him. And for Gray...well, it was when he saw that hickey on Juvia's neck.

It wasn't a sudden mental snap either. His blood began boiling when he went to bed. Steam rose from his head as he watched Juvia and Natsu walk to school from his house with big dopey smiles on their faces.

He decided to shunt aside his pride, to try and do something about the mess he made with Juvia.

While he didn't deserve her, he knew he shouldn't have acted that way. She had always been more than just a friend.

He would've talked to her that morning but that fucking prick walked her to her class, blocking him of any chance to approach her calmly.

All of this anger and jealousy made his heart burn, poisoning his stomach with nausea and guilt. Gray just wanted to puke it all up and be reminded of how good things used to be. When he took her for granted all those years.

He didn't feel satisfaction like he thought he would have in the end. Gray always imagined that he'd feel free once he fully separated from Juvia. Since he thought that he could never live up to her expectations, that he was nowhere near the man she said he was.

But he wanted her now more than ever. He wanted her attention, he wanted to see her smile. He wanted to bury his head against her chest and cry out his apology. He was seriously fucking lame to have let his pride carry him so far away.

The gang headed out of the classroom for lunch, taking their break in the courtyard outside. The raven-haired boy watched as Juvia ran back to her class and away from the pack, having forgotten her water bottle inside. This was his chance.

He approached the blunette as she bent down to pick up her water, her hair swept to the side for a moment. It was then that he saw the kiss mark, that he finally had enough of settling for these shitty feelings.

"What the fuck is that?" Gray's voice was sharp and loud, half of the room quickly zipping their lips as they saw the fuming boy. Juvia questioned what he meant with a look, gasping as he further pulled aside the collar of her shirt.

"Gray-sama, Juvia–!"

"Don't even bother! I saw you go into his goddamn house last night, so I know it was that fucking flame prick! I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard for touching you!"

Juvia shouted after Gray as he ran out of the room, her legs carrying her as quickly as they could after him.

He never thought it was possible to only see red like he'd read in a few books before. But he was unbelievably pissed off. Whatever happened to Lucy? Whatever happened to respecting the boundaries of the woman he loved?!

Natsu didn't see it coming. Gray fisted the back of his shirt, tossing the pinkette roughly onto his back.

While he was momentarily disoriented, Gray landed a clean hit against his cheek, blood immediately flowing from Natsu's nose.

Erza and Gajeel shouted for them to stop, Natsu late to the game. Gray did a number on him before he had the chance to react, knocking him back with a punch to his ribs.

But the fury burning inside of him and the adrenaline coursing through his veins kept him from feeling anything exterior.

It wasn't until Juvia's voice interfered that Gray had a chance to come back to reality.

Her leg came swinging out of nowhere, body-checking Gray onto his back. She landed the full weight of her body onto him, bunching the front of his shirt into her fists.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" She shouted, shaking him whilst furious tears poured from her ducts. "Do you think that you impressed me?! Huh?! All you've done is hurt one of my friends! And for what?! It's your fucking fault! It's none of Gray-sama's business who she's with and for whatever reason! You're a real fucking idiot!"

Left lying against the grass while the others carried Natsu's semi-limp body away, Gray finally had a moment of clarity.

All of his repressed and misdirected anger...just what the fuck was he doing…

Erza and Gajeel stuck by Natsu's side as the nurse iced and patched him up. Gray had yet to show up, but Juvia refused to leave and sat beside Natsu while she continued to cry and curse him out.

"I think you should talk to him," Natsu groaned, sitting up on his elbows. The damage wasn't too bad, but he had to give Gray credit. It'd been a long while since he felt defeated.

"Why? Juvia thinks she should have nothing to do with Gray-sama," She sighed, blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Come on," Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Even I know that something like that wasn't enough to shut down your feelings for him. Didn't that prove he cares? Just go ream him out and start dating already."

"I agree," Erza nodded. "He'll need serious reformation and punishment, but you tow clearly need to talk. You have to go make things clear with him, otherwise, this will only keep happening.

"Juvia...Juvia will think about it."

"If you do it, I'll go talk to Lucy tonight, hmm? We'll make it even."

When Gray didn't come back after class had ended for the day, his bag still at his desk, Juvia worked up the courage to see where he'd gone off to.

It wasn't hard; rather, Ultear was the one to point her in the right direction.

"He's on the roof," She said, leaning against the doorframe of the classroom entrance. "I went up to go give him some ice a little while ago,"

"Ultear-san…" Juvia felt a bit awkward staring her in the eyes.

"Don't worry," The girl snorted. "Gray and I were just pretending, so he could get your attention. He's a big baby so have fun dealing with him,"

Juvia steeled her nerves as she stepped out onto the rooftop, her eyes scanning for the moody dunce.

She sighed as she approached him, Gray sitting with his back up against the fence.

"Hey, Gray-sama," She said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," He said, moving the ice pack around on his chest. Her knee most definitely gave him a good bruise.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess so," She smiled a bit, her lips pulling up solemnly as he shied away from her. "It's about you and Natsu, isn't it?

"Juvia supposes," She shrugged. "Juvia is glad that she has him,"

"So what? Are you guys dating now? You can skip the pity party," He grunted.

"What?" Juvia could only laugh. "Is Gray-sama serious? Is that what he was really thinking?"

"What am I supposed to think when you kiss another guy, huh?" He asked, pouting as her laughter got louder. "He even marked you for christ's sake."

"Juvia and Natsu-san were both upset last night." She explained. "That's all it was, just something to comfort each other,"

"Why'd you have to go that far, huh? I don't like––I guess it doesn't really matter what I like. You can do whatever you want," He huffed.

"Juvia's happy that you said that," She giggled. "But does it help Gray-sama if Juvia says that she was only thinking of you?"

"I-I dunno about that," He blushed, ignoring her cheerful gaze.

"Juvia wants to know what Gray-sama's thinking. Juvia knows that neither of us will get anywhere if we're not honest with each other."

"Why do you even want to talk about it? Don't you hate me?" He asked, his lips falling into a frown as he sighed. "I'm the worst."

"Juvia knows Gray-sama too well," She shook her head, settling a hand onto his knee. "Juvia still remembers all of the sweet things that Gray-sama used to say to her when they were kids."

"Why does that stuff even matter anymore?"

"Juvia fell in love with you then, so Juvia holds all of those parts of Gray-sama in her heart. Gray-sama has always tried to prove how much he loved her. You always think you have to prove that you're worth something to me,"

"I should have to," He grumbled. "You're the most beautiful, kind-hearted woman that I've ever met. And a piece of shit loser like me who can't control his feelings has no place–"

"Shut up already, would you?!" His eyes widened as she slapped her hands over his cheeks, glaring a hole into his body. "Stop talking about yourself like that! Juvia chooses to remind Gray-sama of how wonderful he is because you are wonderful. You're strong, protective, and so emotional; Juvia can't help but love everything about you,"

"Fucking shit…" Gray ducked his head to hide the tears that involuntary started to stream down his face. "I guess I can't argue with that, now can I?"

Juvia laughed with happy tears pricking the corners of her eyes, Gray quick to wipe the remnants away.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for being such a fucking jerk." Juvia leaned in to rest her head against his chest. "I've loved you for so long, Juvia."

"Juvia loves Gray-sama too,"

Natsu felt uncomfortable showing up to Lucy's unannounced, but he knew that Juvia was confronting her fears, so he had to as well.

It didn't help that his cheek was plastered over or that his lip was slightly bloody and a bit swollen, but he assumed he could win a couple of sympathy points like this.

He waited until it was a bit late, when her shop was closed and she was hopefully alone.

Before his fist could make contact with her door, the wooden barrier flung open, revealing the orange-haired man that made Natsu's stomach drop.

"Oh," He said in surprise, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Hmm? What is it, Loke?" Lucy asked as she peeked her head out from behind him, her eyes widening at the sight of Natsu.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" She gasped, shoving Loke out of the way to take ahold of Natsu's face. "This is worst than last time!"

"You know us, young boys," He shrugged with a small grin, his heart involuntary fluttering at her worry. "Don't worry, I'm alright."

"I think I should get going before I miss my train," Loke spoke up, quickly pushing past the two to continue down the stairs. "I'll call you the next time I'm in town, Lulu,"

"Ah, yeah, I'll see you later!" She shouted after him, pulling Natsu inside as she shut the door. "Come on, take off your coat. I'll make you something warm to eat."

"O-Oh, you don't have to do that," He shook his head and quickly pulled off his shoes. "I don't think I should stay long. You didn't even know I'd be coming,"

"Hush, would you? What kind of adult would I be if I didn't feed the strays?" She chuckled, Natsu unable to refuse.

She left him by his lonesome in the living room as she went on to prepare whatever it was she decided to make.

This gave him time to think about what he wanted to say...and what he hoped might come out of their discussion.

He didn't know what to do about how he felt, after all, just seeing her again reminded him about how much he loved her. But he didn't want to be that clingy kid, especially when she was already with someone else. Someone her own age and probably mature enough to actually hold a proper conversation with.

Natsu couldn't help but smile as Lucy set down a bowl of fried rice and eggs in front of him; the first meal they'd ever shared. She made sure to bring the sriracha along as well since he often boasted about how much he liked spice.

They ate in silence for a few moments, Natsu's stomach tumbling as he ate. He was just about to speak up when Lucy beat him to the punch.

"I want to apologize for what happened the last time you were here," She said, confidently looking him in the eyes.

"Shouldn't I apologize? I was the one that made you cry," He asked as she shook her head.

"No way! I mean, I know what I said...and I know what I was asking you for, it wasn't fair of me to do that to you,"

"I don't blame you," He sighed with a pout. "I can't imagine what you were feeling,"

"Still," She said. "I know I hurt your feelings. And that's not at all how I wanted to approach the subject."

"What subject? Of me liking you?" His stomach flip-flopped again as she blushed.

"W-Well yeah, I wanted to let you know that I knew,"

"We don't need to talk about it if you're uncomfortable with it. I don't want to get in between you and your boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend? Who?" Lucy practically snorted at the question.

"That Loke guy, right? I saw you two kiss the other day," His lips pursed together as she burst out in full laughter.

"Oh, my––eww! Ugh, he always does that! Loke is a friend of mine, we grew up together! He's like a brother to me!" She roared with laughter, her hand smacking against the table and all.

Natsu would have been embarrassed, but he couldn't help but enjoy the view. Lucy's smile was split so wide and she cried tears of absolute joy.

"Hey, don't fault me for getting it wrong, what was I supposed to think? I don't normally kiss my friends like that," He huffed, cheeks puffed dramatically. "But I wasted my first kiss for nothing,"

"Eh? You did?"

"I wanted to give it to you…" He blushed at his bold choice of words. "But I was upset, so I kissed my friend last night,"

"Oho, the one I met? Juvia?"

"How'd you know?"

"You guys seemed really close," She hummed. "And I was a kid once. There are some friends you kiss sometimes,"

"Like Loke?"

"Like Loke,"

"You know that I like you," He coughed, breaking the slight tension. "So, what now?"

"I…" Lucy took in a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it,"

"You have?"

"Well, what else was there to do? I wanted to at least be able to give you a proper answer," She said, her hand moving across the table to take hold of his.

"What...what is it then?" Natsu asked, swallowing the thick lump in his throat.

"You're still young," She sighed, rubbing her thumb on the inside of his palm. "So I can't say yes,"

He turned his eyes away quickly, his heart sinking quickly into his stomach. He knew she'd end up saying something like that.

"I'll wait for you, hmm? I'd like to meet you again when you're an adult," She giggled softly, tugging on his hand. "After you've gone away to college and whatnot. So you find who you are,"

Natsu felt teary-eyed but didn't want to spoil the moment with a catastrophic meltdown.

He was happy, so happy that she'd given him a chance.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "I'd like it if we continued our friendship as well. You're still one of my favorite customers. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't around anymore."

"All right," He nodded confidently. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**I can't believe I've finished another short story! Thank you so much for hanging on until the end with me!**

**Y'all had some mf THEORIES lmaoooooo,, did you not see the tags tho? I wasn't lying when I labeled it NaLu pffft**

**I hope to finish off my incomplete two-shots as well as begin production on a new short story! It'll be similar to Hot Meal lmao**

**Please stay tuned for more Greedy Dragon as well!**


End file.
